disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers Campus
Disney California Adventure= |successor = |sponsor = }} |-|Walt Disney Studios Park= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= |predecessor = Portion of Tomorrowland }} Avengers Campus'https://twitter.com/ED92live/status/1164728402286452740 is a series of upcoming Marvel Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe-themed lands are being developed by The Walt Disney Company for Disney California Adventure , Walt Disney Studios Park , and Hong Kong Disneyland . While heavily drawing from the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe in terms of characters, casting and aesthetics, Marvel has declared these lands and other Marvel attractions as being set in a separate parallel continuity which they refer to as the Marvel Theme Park Universe.Behind the Thrills | Disneyland teases more Marvel as "Marvel Theme Park Universe" kicks off. While the proposed lands are often colloquially referred to as "Marvel Land", Marvel's existing contractual obligations to Universal Studios prevent Disney from using the name "Marvel" in any of its marketing. Disney instead carefully uses the generic "Super Hero" branding to refer to any Marvel-themed attractions in markets where Universal operates a competing park. Hong Kong Disneyland, for example, is an exception to this, with no competing Universal park in Hong Kong or China. As such, its existing Marvel attractions already use Marvel branding with no issue. Background Though all three lands are unique, they all share a backstory, as told in a Disney Parks Blog post : :There was an idea. To bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. It was called the Avengers Initiative. :That original idea has now evolved into a brand-new global Avengers Initiative. One that brings us—the next generation of remarkable people—together. To find our power and become something more. To see if we can work alongside the Avengers so we may all become stronger together. :The Stark Expo in Hong Kong was to be a first step: A world exposition whose theme of ‘A Better Tomorrow Today,' was meant to inspire and motivate through technological innovation. However, shortly after it opened, the Expo was attacked by the forces of Hydra. When even more powerful forces threatened the entire planet, the Avengers realized that the Earth needs more heroes. :So today, to better defend the planet, the Avengers are setting up new Headquarters and technology sharing exchanges around the globe to empower and inspire all potential recruits willing to step up and become heroes. :In California and Paris, Tony Stark is retrofitting two of his father's Stark Industries sites into new hubs for training and innovation. Through partnerships with S.H.I.E.L.D., Pym Technologies, Masters of the Mystic Arts and the new Worldwide Engineering Brigade, The Avengers and their allies will forge new global campuses to champion the next generation of heroes. Who's ready to answer the call? Parks Disney California Adventure A Marvel-themed land is slated for Disney California Adventure at Disneyland Resort replacing A Bug's Land. , and will be located behind Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT!; it is speculated that the land will also take over the area of Hollywood Land where "Mission: BREAKOUT!" is located. Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! officially opened on May 27, 2017. Disney Parks revealed during their D23 Expo panel in July 15, 2017, that Spider-Man and the Avengers will join the Guardians of the Galaxy for an “immersive Super Hero universe.” Details were non-existent. No info about what the attractions would entail or where they would be located. Eventually Disney released posters for the all of the Marvel lands including Disneyland's. Due to existing licensing agreements with Universal, the Marvel name cannot be used for the DCA version of the land. Future Attractions and entertainment *Avengers Quinjet Experience *Doctor Strange: Journey into the Mystic Arts *Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! *Spider-Man Slingshot Future Restaurants and refreshments *Pym Test Kitchen Future Shops *The Collector’s Warehouse *Avengers Gift Shop *W.E.B. Suppliers Walt Disney Studios Park On February 27, 2018, Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company Robert A. Iger announced plans for a 2 billion euro, multi-year expansion for Disneyland Paris alongside French President Emmanuel Macron at the Palais de l’Elysée in Paris. The new development will include a transformation of the Walt Disney Studios Park, adding three new areas are Avengers Campus Paris, Arendelle: World of Frozen and Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, along with multiple new attractions and live entertainment experiences. Disneyland Paris announced plans for a new Marvel-themed attraction that will be coming to the Walt Disney Studios, part of the new Marvel area development. In 2020, the resort will open Disney’s Hotel New York: The Art of Marvel, a reimagining of Disney’s Hotel New York that will showcase the inspiring worlds of Iron Man, The Avengers, and Spider-Man, among others. And summer 2018, the Marvel Summer of Super Heroes seasonal event will take place at Disneyland Paris, where guests can meet their favorite heroes and experience new live entertainment. Future Attractions and entertainment *Stark's Test I.A Coaster *Spider-Man Slingshot Future Restaurants and refreshments *Pym Test Kitchen Hong Kong Disneyland On November 22, 2016, the Walt Disney Company and the Hong Kong Government announced plans for a multi-year, HK$10.9 billion expansion of Hong Kong Disneyland. The proposed expansion includes Arendelle: World of Frozen, Stark Expo Hong Kong, Castle of Magical Dreams, multiple new attractions, and live entertainment. Following the opening of "Iron Man Experience" in 2017 , the Marvel Theme Park Universe continued to expand out of and eventually split from Tomorrowland. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters was re-themed into "Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle!" while Autopia will be replaced by an "Avengers Ride". It will be completed by 2023. Future attractions and entertainment *Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! *Avengers Quinjet *Expo Assembly Station *Iron Man Experience *Iron Man Tech Showcase Future Shops *Expo Shop *Pavilion Gifts Gallery Hong Kong Disneyland HKDL Marvel-themed-area.jpg|Concept art at Hong Kong Disneyland Walt Disney Studios Park Marvel Land Paris.jpg|Concept art at Walt Disney Studios Park Disney California Adventure Marvel Land DCA.jpg|Avengers Hatch at Disney California Adventure Avengers Campus DCA.jpg|Concept art at Disney's California Adventure Avengers Campus DCA4.jpg|Pam Test Kitchen See also * '''Marvel Super Hero Island, similar theme land at Universal’s Islands of Adventure *Pandora: The World of Avatar *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge *Arendelle: World of Frozen *City of Zootopia References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Disney parks and attractions